


Relax Therapy

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clumsiness, Crushes, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Straight seme, Unrequited Love, masseur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora was a masseur and couldn't be happier with his job, and best part was having a handsome client, Riku, to massage. Riku just wanted to relax, not being bothered by Sora. But, slowly Riku starts to open up to Sora, and something starts to form. Too bad there relationship is forbidden, Sora can't have a relationship with his client, or else he's fired. R/S Rating may change up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax Therapy

A young man, Sora, smiled as he opened the door to this work. He was excited to be going to his job, and it wasn't an ordinary job like business men or those soulless workers. No. Sora was a masseur, massaging backs and limps for variety of people who wish to be relaxed and stress free. Not the greatest job in the world but it was a jump starter for Sora.

He finished high school merely two years ago, and since he had the lack of money for college, Sora immediately started working. Beginning small as a waiter in a restaurant then after he quitted that job for a better pay to work in a retail store. Everything was going well until gas started rising and his roommate, who suddenly moved out of their shared apartment left Sora to pay for everything. Which was expensive?

His retail job wasn't doing him any good with the way he was getting paid, so he began to look for another one. After several failed interviews, he saw an ad that was looking for masseurs. And to Sora's luck it didn't required experience because they will be receiving training and an average paid. Sora didn't hesitate to rip the ad that was attached to the building's wall, and left off running to find the mysterious place.

When Sora arrived at the mysterious place, he saw that a sign hung in capital letters 'Relax Therapy.' What a simple title for a business? Sora entered and ask for the position. The boss, Leon, was skeptical to hire a young teen because in his opinion teens were wild hoodlums. But at that time Leon was desperate for a worker so he hired Sora. After months of training and reading many books about pressure points and circulation. Sora had mastered it, thus having clients.

Sora hummed as he started to light up candles and spray a wonderful aroma around the room. Looking at the clock that hung on the wall, Sora smiled. It was almost time that his favorite client would be arriving. Ten more minutes until nine o' clock.

The door suddenly open and caused a bell jingle to be heard in the process, Sora snapped back to reality as he saw his favorite client.

"Hello, Riku," Sora greeted warmly.

"Hey Dora." Riku wrongfully addressed. "I need a good massage, my back is killing me." He requested, taking of his black blazer.

Sora nodded, "Very well. Please come this way." Even though... Sora would tell Riku countless times that his name was Sora, not Dora, but he stopped when he realized that Riku simply didn't care of remembering his name. That's just plain sad.

Both went to the same room where Sora would massage Riku, and thus the same routine would always occur. Sora would leave him alone so Riku would take off his clothes and drape a towel on his hips. Then Sora would get the supplies that would be needed for the massage, which was cream and oil, before going back to the room.

"So, how was your day, Riku?" Sora asked, setting aside the supplies to glance at Riku. Which was always breathtaking! Sora lightly blushed; Riku always looked pefect to him. His broad, lean biceps and calves, his tone chest that was waiting to be touched, and lastly, his beautiful, long, silky hair. Sora was smitten.

"Shity." Riku grumbled and began to lie on the massage table. He doesn't really like having conversations, especially when he wanted to relax and have peace and quiet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sora offered, grabbing a bottle lotion and squirting some on his hands.

"Not really. Can you just get started?" Riku inquired, but it sounded more like a demand. All he wanted was a damn massage, not an annoying parrot.

Sora frowned but did as he was told. He hated that Riku would try to ignored him or give him attitude. All Sora wanted was to get to know Riku, and maybe become friends.

'Or boyfriend,' his mind snickered, which caused Sora to swiftly shake his head of such thought. He shouldn't be thinking about it.

He placed his hands on Riku's shoulder blades, and began to massage. Moving his thumbs in circular motions, while his fingers lightly squeezed his skin to tighten his hold.

Riku let out a moaned. Sora mentally jumped up and down, he loved making Riku moan in pleasure, even though it wasn't sexual. But, it was something.

How lucky was Sora? To be massaging a handsome man, who was mostly likely a few years older than Sora. Riku has been Sora's client for around six months already. It's a shame he can't remember his name.

"This is amazing..." Riku groaned. He was so stress out by his job that he wanted to fire everyone. All his employees would always mess up and Riku would be the one to get in trouble. His job was working as a C.E.O assistant, doing most of his boss work, which sucks because he wouldn't receive credit.

Riku was truly happy to have found Relax Therapy; otherwise it would have been chaos. The massages were just amazing and it eased him from his daily problems.

An hour had passed, and to Sora it was rather quickly. He stepped away to give Riku space. "How do you feel?"

Riku sat up and stretched, his bones popped and his back wasn't hurting anymore. He felt like a million bucks. "I feel good. Thanks, Dora." He stood up and started changing into his clothes.

Sora put away the supplies as he stepped out momentarily. His back started to ache as well, he tried to stretch but it only made it worse. "Ouch..." Sora winced, it never hurt before. "I need a massage." He mumbled.

Riku stepped out, fully dressed with the exception of his blazer. "How much do I owe you?" He questioned, taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

That was the best part of the job for Sora, usually the clients pay right on the spot. And it was way better than his old jobs in the past.

"Since it was only the back..." He calculated, "Eighty five dollars." Pricey? Yes. But well deserved. Riku took some cash out and paid him, usually it would have been more if his whole body was massaged.

"Thank you! See you tomorrow, Riku!" Sora smiled, watching Riku leave. Not even bothering to say bye to Sora.

Sora watched him leave the front door, then his eyes widened when he saw his blazer was left behind. Quickly grabbing the blazer Sora bolted out the door to find Riku. He couldn't have left yet. This was the perfect opportunity to impress Riku.

Looking at the front street, Sora saw many cabs around. Great. Glancing everywhere swiftly he spotted Riku getting inside a cab. "Riku!" Sora shouted, but to no avail. Sora rushed towards the cab.

Just as he was about to make it the cab, it took off before Sora can knock on the window. "Seriously!" He growled as he kept running to catch up to the cab. All this trouble for a stupid blazer.

Sora continued running almost reaching the vehicle. "Riku!" Sora tapped the window, hoping Riku would make the cab stopped. He was getting tired of running.

Riku, who was on his phone, looked to see where the annoying noise was coming from. As he turned to see the window, he saw that it was the masseur, Dora.

Sora smiled in relief that Riku finally saw him. While he was busy looking at the window, Sora accidently stepped off the sidewalk and onto a pile of filthy water from the side of the door. How disgusting?

Accidently ruining the blazer he was holding onto, and not to mention the sudden odor of filth that penetrated his clothing.

Riku's eyes widened as he saw Sora fall. "Stopped the car!" He yelled at the cab driver. Once the car was stopped Riku sprinted out.

Slowly Sora used his arms to pick himself off; he can't believe fell flat face to the ground. He coughed some of the dirty water that managed to enter his mouth. He got up from the ground, his whole body and hair was drenched with the horrible water.

"Dora?! Are you okay?" Riku asked. He really wanted to help by picking him up, but he exactly didn't want to touch Sora. He smelled awful.

"I'm fine. Here! You forgot your blazer," Sora grinned. Raising the blazer towards Riku. And just like Sora the blazer smelled and was completely soaked.

"That's okay, I think it's better if I throw away." Riku answered. He forgot he left his blazer back at Relax Therapy. Either way he was not getting it back now, he rather buy a new one.

Sora frowned. Of course Riku wouldn't want it back, it disgusting and ruin. 'How stupid of me,' Sora berated himself. "Well, I better get back. I'll throw away the blazer for you." Sora replied a little disappointed.

"Thanks, Dora." Sora sighed and went back to his job.

* * *

Sora arrived at his apartment earlier than usual. Leon kicked him out due to his nasty smell, so he was sent home early to shower and be clean by the next work day.

Taking off his clothes, which were by now damped. Sora decided to take a hot bath and just soak in relaxation. Today was disappointing to him, Riku didn't even thank him. Even though Riku didn't take his blazer back, he still could have thanked Sora for trying.

Turning on the hot knob to the shower, Sora made sure to put a lot of soap. He really needed to take off the dreadful smell.

As he got in the bathtub, he submerged himself underwater, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Stretching, Sora sprayed perfume around the room and waited for Riku for his usual appointment at nine o' clock.

He waited and waited. Nine o' clock turned to nine-thirty, then to ten o' clock. Riku never arrived to his appointment. Which was unusual? The only times he missed out of the six months when he was with Sora was three days only.

But Riku would always tell Sora that he won't make it, or called in. But, today he didn't do either or?

Sora couldn't help but worried.

* * *

The next day, Sora waited for Riku. Begging the universe for him to come by, and to his surprise the universe answered him. Riku opened the door and stepped inside.

"Riku, it's good to-" Sora halted when he saw Riku's face, not only was his eye black but his now appeared to be crooked. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" His beautiful face wasn't so beautiful at the moment. Who could have done this?

"What happened to you?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"That's not of your business!" Riku snapped. "I came here to get a massage not a interrogation. Either you stopped asking me questions, or I'll leave and you won't get paid." He warned.

Sora gulped, suddenly feeling frightened. "I understand." He never heard Riku yelled at him before. It was scary.

Riku snorted and walked passed Sora to head into the massage room. Sora was hurt, that was the first time Riku ever snapped at him. Why can't Riku treat him like a decent human being? He's been his client for six months, yet they still were nothing but strangers.

Sora turned around as he headed to the room. He began to give Riku his massage in silence, something he wasn't use too.

After an hour passed, Riku stand up to change. Sora couldn't help but winced when he saw Riku's face. It must be painfully or at least sensitive. And the nose? It really looked broken. Sora was tempted to align it correctly if Riku wasn't going to go to the doctors. But, who could have done this? Probably someone stronger than Riku.

"That'll be one hundred and five." Sora said. Riku gave him the money, and when he was about to step away Sora spoke up.

"Hey Riku. You have a black mark on your face," Sora lied, "Let me get it for you." He quickly marched up to Riku and gripped his nose as he harshly aligning the nose to the right spot.

Riku didn't expect Sora to grab his face suddenly and he didn't expect for Sora to crack his nose in a upward angle. The pain engulfed him as he cussed, "Fuck!" He screamed, glaring at Sora. "Son of Bit- Fuck!" The pain still lingered.

Sora saw that the nose was in the right spot. And, he didn't have time to register when Riku raised his arm, and aimed his fist onto Sora's face. He was just lucky that the punch wasn't anywhere near his eyes and nose.

Sora winced as Riku left the place in an angry manner, slamming the door. He should have known Riku would have been furious, but it was the right thing to do.

Leon entered his workshop, and saw Sora holding an ice pack near his left side of the mouth. "Dare I ask what happened to you?"

"I ran into a lamp post," He lied, lamely. Pressing the ice pack harder to his left jaw.

Leon shook his head and muttered 'teenagers' under his breath before walking away.

Sora sighed. Why doesn't anything go his way? He wondered if Riku would come back tomorrow. The odds were one out of zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note... Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yeah I know I said I wouldn't get started on more stories unless I finish some of the others first, but since I been having a writer's block so... I decided to look into my notebook that I store tons of Soriku stories. I chose this one since it won't be too long. Like maybe around 5 or 6 chapters only; also because this seemed the shortest compared to the other ones in the notebook. But I like it! So adorable. Other than that I think I'm going to put some of my other stories on hiatus... Need to decide which ones. Cause I feel bad that they hadn't been update.. Sorry again.


End file.
